Chisana Saibansho
Chisana Saibansho is a main character from VanillaCupcakes123's Elemental Pretty Cure and is the leader of her team of cures. Her cure name is Cure Aurora. General Info Name: Chisana Saibansho English Dub Name: '''N/A '''Nicknames: Sana-Chan Age: 14 Birth Day: TBA Zodiac Sign: TBA Birthstone: TBA Spouse/Soulmate/Love Interest: '''Keiichi Sato '''Hair: Strawberry blond Eyes: Sky Blue Nationality: '''Asian (Japanese) '''Hobbies/interest: Gardening, working at her mother's flower shop Color: pink, red Favorite Color: pink Favorite Food: Eggs, seafood, rice, miso soup Least Favorite Food: Tomatoes ' ' Fear: Cats (she strangely gain this fear after she became a pretty cure, but still keeps for pet cat) Family: '''Mother and Father (adoptive) '''Best Friends: '''Umi Odayaka (Cure Sea), Kyou (Cure Lea), Hikari (Cure Sky) '''Job: She works part time at her mothers flower shop Dream: '''TBA '''Voice Actor: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Info as cure Cure Name: Cure Aurora Age: Same in civilian form Transformation Phrase: '''Pretty Cure...Elemental Flash! '''Attacks: * Pretty Cure...Magical Shock!!! Team Attacks: '''TBA '''Color Scheme: '''Pink, red, white '''Hair: '''Pink '''Eyes: Blue Weapon(s): '''A scepter (when needed), a battle sword and a shield '''Special Abilities: Jumping real high Special Item(s): * Elemental Compact: * Scepter: * Sword: * Shield: Element(s): '''Light/magic/energy and thunder/lighting '''Animal fused with: The meadow jumping mouse Bio Chisana is the first pretty cure to be found and is the official leader of the group. Chisana is a 14 year old middle school student in the 8th grade, though despite her age, she looks younger than she actually is. Because of this, people often mistaken her for an elementary school student. Chisana can be childish and naïve (much to her chagrin on the count of her reputation), but besides this she's pretty much a nice, kind and caring person in general who is mature when she wants to be. Chisana grown up in a nice household with nice and loving parents, which is also her adoptive parents. Appearances Chisana wears a pink ribbon around her neck that was found when her parents first found her. She keeps it for unknown reasons that she doesn't even know. Relationships Umi Odayaka/Cure Sea: 'Chisana loves all of her friends, but her and Umi seems to be very close despite their bickering and disagreements every now and then. '''Kyou/Cure Lea: '''Like with the other cures, Kyou and Chisana got off on a rough start since Kyou didn't like or trust Chisana right away. '''Hikari Smith/Cure Sky: ' '''Keiichi Sato: '''Her parents (Minami and Tomoya): '''Minaami and Tomoya are the adoptive parents of Chisana Saibansho. '''Spike: '''Chisana and Spike have a very interesting and confusing relationship. Trivia * Chisana is inspired by other cute or little characters in media like Madoka (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Taiga (Toradora), Yutaka (Lucky Star) etc. * Chisana's mark from being a pretty cure is on her forehead. * Chisana is adopted. More of her origins are explained later in the series. * Chisana is the only child, however she always wondered what it would be like if she had a sister. Category:Pink Cures